Conventional door latches typically include a “claw” that engages a striker to retain the door in a closed position. A pawl selectively retains the claw in an engaged position to prevent the vehicle from opening. The pawl is typically mechanically connected to interior and exterior door handles whereby movement of the handles unlatches the latch by shifting the pawl to a released (unlatched) position, thereby permitting the claw to move and disengage from the striker.
Powered door latches (“e-latches”) have also been developed. Powered door latches may be unlatched by actuating an electrical “unlatch” switch. Actuation of the unlatch switch causes an electric motor to shift a pawl of the powered latch mechanism to a released (unlatched) position that allows the “claw” to release from a striker. However, known e-latch arrangements may suffer from various drawbacks such as unintentional or accidental trigger of the release switch by the customer.